Cute cute¡¡¡¡¡
by pilika-3000
Summary: ¿quien es el encapuchado?... dejen reviews con sus opiniones y propongan cosas pal proximo capitulo...xfavor dejenme reviews :)
1. un dia de bebes

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡....Este es mi 2 fic en la pagina...spero q les gust¡¡¡ xfa dejen reviews ...yap??... ^¬^ xfis¡¡....Bueno pues aki les va mi fic ________________________________________________________  
  
Cute cute ¡¡¡  
  
"un dia de peques en la kasa Asakura"  
  
Un dia en la casa de los Asakura se encontraban...Len, Yoh, Manta, Anna, Pilika, Horo, Jun, Hao (O.o)...pero estos no eran los shamanes que conocemos en la serie ...estos eran unos pequeños chicos de 3 o 4 años y Jun de 8... Aunque eran mas pequeños que en la serie sus tipicas peleas nunca cambian  
  
Yoh: dies, onde, dode, tede, catodce...-contaba el shaman mientras hacia sentadillas en el suelo...  
  
Anna: Yoh mas dapido o no sedas mamad kind¡¡¡-ordenaba la chica  
  
Yoh: si annita TT.TT-lloriquea  
  
En otro lugar de la casa...para ser especificos en la cosina...  
  
Len: Eso es mio Hoto-hoto-dice mientras pelea con horo por un biberón con leche  
  
Horo: No¡¡...es mio tu te tomadte 2¡¡- decia enfadado  
  
Len: pod eso ...me fadta uno pa que sean teds- decia en tono orgulloso  
  
Horo: y pa que quedes teds?-preguntaba confundido  
  
Len: pod que yo soi ed podedoso den tao y necedito fuedsa-dice muy orgulloso  
  
Horo: ohh...pedo no te vadta (vasta) con dods?-pregunta soltando el biberón  
  
Len:....-tomando el biberón  
  
Horo: TT.TT yo do quedia¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita lloriqueando  
  
Len: pedo es mio-dice y vuelve a tomar su biberón  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
Pilika: judemos Dun¡¡¡-grita corriendo por los pasillos  
  
Jun: Pilika vuelve¡¡¡-grita persiguiendo a la ainu pero esta se escabulle por cualquier lugar  
  
Pilika: jijijiji-se rie ...con una risa parecida a la de Yoh  
  
Jun: Pilika....te encontre-dice sacando a la chica de debajo d la mesa y tomándola en brasos  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
Hao: no te muevad enado cabezod -dice mientras apunta a Manta con un arco y una flecha de juguete (O.o hao practica arquería)  
  
Manta: TT.TT siempde lo peod me toca a mi- dice lloriqueando  
  
Hao lanza la flecha y esta se queda pegada en la cabeza de Manta....  
  
Manta: me modi (me mori) ....TT.TT -lloriquea- no quedia modid tan joved  
  
Hao: sii¡¡¡le di¡¡¡¡....que buena punteria tengo¡¡¡-canta rodeando a un Manta ...mientras Manta fingia estar desmallado  
  
Manta:@.@  
  
Donde Anna y Yho  
  
Yoh: Annita-dice con cara de suplica  
  
Anna: que quieres?-pregunta en tono frio  
  
Yoh: Pue...puedo id ...id a comed algo?-pregunta temeroso  
  
Anna: esta bied...-dice en tono frio-"no podia sed tan mada ...ya iso 100 sentadidas "-pensaba (anna buena O.O)  
  
Yoh: eeeee- grita celebrando  
  
En la cocina  
  
Yoh: oa Den ....oa Hoto...-saluda a los chicos...Horo estaba tomando una leche (no se de donde salio) y Len entrenaba con Bazon  
  
Horo: o..a Yoh...o...a....A..nna-saluda Horo sin parar de tomar su leche  
  
Len: oa Yoh...oa dona Anna-saluda  
  
Anna: oa-saluda  
  
Anna y Yoh se dirijen al refrigerador a buscar algo de comer...  
  
En otro lugar....  
  
Pilika: suedtame Dun-gritaba mientras trataba de safarse de Jun  
  
Jun: no...vamos a ir a la cocina a buscarte un biberón-decia tratando de calmar a pilika  
  
Pilika: buedo...-dice mas calmada  
  
En la cocina  
  
Jun: hola chicos  
  
Todos: oa Dun  
  
Jun:¬¬*******-"porque todos me dicen Dun"-pensaba con una venita en la sien  
  
Pilika: oa chicods-dice soltándose de los brazos de Jun  
  
Todos: oa Pidika-dicen al unísono  
  
En donde estaban Hao y Manta  
  
Manta :TT.TT adguien que me ayode S.O.S. ayuda¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritaba mientras corria  
  
Hao: espeda enano cabezod¡¡¡....todadia me quedad deinte flechas¡¡¡¡....si no vuedves te das vas a ved con mi edpiditu de fuedo¡¡¡¡-gritaba mientras corria detrás de Manta  
  
Manta: sadvenme ayúdenme....S.O.S TT.TT-gritaba  
  
Hao: ai te va enado cabesod-grita y le lanza una flecha a Manta en la cabeza...  
  
Manta: no otda ved -dice y cae al suelo  
  
Hao: siiiii¡¡¡¡¡....soy ed podedoso dey shamand y todos son dimidutos fdente a mi ( soi el poderoso rey shaman y todos son diminutos frente a mi)- despues de decir esto lanza una risa maléfica  
  
Manta:@.@ S.O.S  
  
Al escuchar la risa de Hao todos corren al lugar de donde provenían los gritos de Manta y las risas de Hao  
  
Jun: que paso aquí-pregunta a Hao  
  
Hao: pues...adi...aoda....pues....nada-dice en tono inocente-"que me crdea podfis que me crdea"-pensaba  
  
Jun: ya veo....y...que le paso a Manta-pregunto-"ni que te creas que soy tonta"-pensaba con una venita en la sien  
  
Hao: pues...ehhh-decia tratando de inventar algo  
  
Todos menos Jun: didos Hao¡¡¡¡-gritan al unísono  
  
Hao: pues...-"no se me ocude nada"-pensaba  
  
Jun: ya po dinos-decia impaciente  
  
Hao: pues..buedo...a Manta...mmm...pues...yo estaba jugando cod mi adco y mis fldechas...y ....buedo...ad enanin le cado una cuando codia-dijo- "cdeanme podfis...cdeanme "-suplicaba en su mente mientras ponia la cara mas tierna que tenia  
  
Jun: ahhh-dijo-"todavía cree que soy tonta pero en fin es solo un bebe"- reflexianaba  
  
Hao: pedo no paso nada miden...-dijo después de sacar la flecha de la cabeza de manta (para los que aun no me entienden la flecha era de esas que solo se pegan cuando te llegan)  
  
Manta: no me modi....miladgrdo (milagro)...me sadve...-gritaba volviendo de su trance-o no...-dice mirando a su alrededor y cuando ve a todos sus amigos-siii me sadve...toi vivito-gritaba llorando de felicidad  
  
Todos menos Manta y Anna: n.nUUUU  
  
Anna: callate enado cabesod¡¡¡-grita prendiendo el televisor  
  
Jun: mi telenovela favorita¡¡¡¡-grita y corre al lado de Anna a ver la televisión  
  
Len: ¬.¬UU-mirando a Jun  
  
Pilika: quedo mi bibedon-lloriquea recordando que Jun le abia prometido uno  
  
Len: no llodes...yo te doi ed mio-dice y saca un biberón de no se donde  
  
Pilika: gacias-dice y se toma su biberón  
  
Horo: ¬.¬ que de diste a mi edmana cuednudo-pregunta en tono enfadado a Len  
  
Len: que cdrees...un bibedon y no me digas cuednudo ...cabesa de puads  
  
Yoh: chicos no pedeen...^.^jijiji-dice interponiéndose entre Len y Horo  
  
Len y Horo: esta biend-responden al unísono  
  
Hao: enanin donde edtads??-preguntaba buscando a Manta  
  
Manta:"que no me encuedtde podfis...que no me encuedtde"-rogaba escondido detrás de un sillon  
  
Horo: Manta...podque estads escondido??-pregunta en vos alta ....  
  
Manta: todto...noo¡¡¡¡¡ TT.TT otda vez no¡¡-lloriqueo  
  
Hao: ya te endcondtde enanin-dicho esto agarra a manta de la polera y se lo lleva arrastrando  
  
Horo/Len/Yoh/Pilika(acababa de terminar su biberón):O.o "adonde se lo llevara??"-pensaban  
  
¿Qué le ara Hao a Manta? Pronto vendrá el 2 capitulo espero que les aya gustado y si no entienden algo traten de asociarlo con alguna palabra que diria el personaje en ese momento... porfis dejenme reviews...onegai¡¡¡¡ 


	2. ¿que pasara con manta?

Hola¡¡¡¡¡ espero que les aya gustado la primera parte ...^_^ ...espero que me dejen reviews porque me interesa mucho saber su opinión de este fic y de los otros ...aviso¡¡¡ en las partes en paréntesis cuando yo aablo me pongo pili porque si no es muy largo y si pongo rena es porque abla mi espiritu acompañante ... Bueno..en fin... aquí vieneel 2 capitulo de fic¡¡¡¡  
  
Cute cute¡¡¡¡¡  
  
2 capitulo: "¿que pasara con Manta?"  
  
Hao estaba arrastrando a Manta por el pasillo...  
  
Manta: Hao-dice en tono tembloroso  
  
Hao: que qeudes enanin??-pregunta en tono tierno(O.o hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribo)  
  
Manta: que me vas a aced? T-T-pregunta lloriqueando  
  
Hao: pues-empiesa a pensar-pues ^_^  
  
Manta :dimeTT-TT-lloriquea  
  
Hao: ya vedas jeje-dice^_^  
  
Manta: TT-TT S.O.S-dice por lo bajo  
  
Hao: shh (hace callar a Manta)  
  
Manta:TT-TT ayudedme-dice  
  
Hao: ye te dije que te calladas enanin cabezond-dice poniendo cinta adhesiva en la boca del enano cabezon- eso te pasa pod no acedle caso al gdan y podedoso Hao Asakuda y sed un enanod cabezond y todpe-dice con orgullo el shaman de largos cabellos cafes  
  
Manta:@@- "lo peod siempde me toca ad mi"-pensaba  
  
Hao: lalalalalala-cantaba en tono inocente entrando a una habitación (la de el por supuesto)  
  
Adentro de la habitación....Estaba todo tirado...calcetas, pantalones, camisetas, capas (como la que usa en la serie pero mas pequeñas),etc... y en las paredes tenia imágenes que decian "AQUÍ VIVE EL SHAMAN MAS PODEROSO..." o "HAO ASAKURA EL MEJOR!!!"...etc...pero en un lugar especifico de la pared mas cercana al armario habia un blanco muy grande con 4 cadenas...  
  
Manta :O.O - "tengo un mal presentimiento"-pensaba  
  
Hao : ven¡¡-le ordeno a Manta-padate ai- le ordeno nuevamente apuntando una silla debajo del blanco  
  
Manta: TT-TT -obedecio a la orden de Hao  
  
Hao : no te muedvas -pide mientras encadena a Manta al blanco  
  
Manta: TT-TT- "no quedo modid tan jovend" -pensaba  
  
Hao: jeje-rie maléficamente mientras presiona un boton que hace que el blanco empiece a girar a gran velocidad  
  
Manta: @-@- "definitivamente estoy muertoooooooo"-pensaba muyyy mareado  
  
Hao : quieto ...no ted muedvas -pidio el shaman apuntando al enanin con una flecha (al igual que las otras no era de verdad n_n)  
  
Hao lanzo unas ....a ver unas... una ...dos...tres...cuatro...unas 10 flechas y con todas le dio a Manta  
  
Hao : siiiiii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ viva¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mi puntería es la mejor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- celebraba Hao saltando y gritando (q cute¡¡¡¡¡)  
  
Manta: @-@  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
Yoh: q le abda (abra ) pasado a Manta - dice mientras corria junto a los demas del Yoh-gumi hacia la habitación de Hao  
  
Anna y Jun estaban de lo mas comodas en la sala viendo su telenovela favorita y comiendo galletas  
  
Con el yoh-gumi...  
  
Yoh: apudense-gritaba  
  
Yoh-gumi menos Yoh: ya vamos¡¡-gritaron al unísono  
  
En la habitación de Hao  
  
Hao. Waajajajjajajajajajja-risa maléfica de Hao  
  
El Yoh-gumi se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la habitación de Hao...El Yoh-gumi mira la puerta con extrañes O.o...ya que en la puerta había un cartel que decía "HABITACIÓN DE HAO...NO MOLESTAR" Pero a Yoh no le importo el cartel y toco la puerta  
  
TOC TOC¡¡¡¡(sonido de cuando golpeas una puerta u_u)  
  
Hao: quiend es??-pregunta desde adentro de la habitación  
  
Yoh: soyd yo -responde (rena: y quien va a saber quien es yo?? Pili: pues yo¡¡)  
  
Hao: y quien ed yo?¡¡-pregunta el shaman (rena: que te dije pili: ¬.¬ no es justo este es mi fic)  
  
Yoh: pues...yo...tu hedmano Yoh¡¡¡ quien masd iba a sed??-grita desde afuera de la habitación provocando que los demas se tapen sus oidos  
  
Yoh-gumi menos Yoh: no teniasd pod que gditad (gritar)- le dicen a Yoh al unísono  
  
Yoh: lo sientod...jiijijiijij- dice sin perder su calma y riéndose igual que en la serie  
  
Hao: ¬_¬UU "como gditan"-pensaba- y que quiedes Yoh??- pregunto el shaman sin abrir la puerta aun  
  
Yoh: pues... no me acueddo...- dice con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro... provocando que todos los demas del Yoh-gumi incluyendo a Hao cayeran al estilo anime... y que Manta que ya habia vuelto en si (rena: recuerden que estaba desmayado y mareado pili: eso mismo ^¬^) le salieran muchas gotitas en la cabeza  
  
Anna: CÁLLENDSE LA TELENOVEDA ESTA EN LA MEJOD PADTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita desde la sala  
  
Yoh: si Annita¡¡¡-grita  
  
Yoh-gumi menos Yoh: "que mal caracter"-pensaban  
  
Hao: en fin...que qeudes Yoh??-pregunta esperando que su gemelo aya recordado para que lo molestaba en sus momentos de gloria  
  
Yoh: mmmm...ya decodde pada pdeguntadte (ya recorde para preguntarte) como esta Manta??-pregunta desde afuera  
  
Hao: pues...-comienza mientras iba a abrir la puerta pero se tropieza con un calcetín y aprieta el botón que hacia que el blanco donde estaba Manta comenzara a girar- auchhi-se queja ya que se habia lastimado la rodilla al caer (pili: pobre Hao¡¡)  
  
Manta: "no otda vez"-pensaba -@-@  
  
Yoh: Hao?- pregunta al oir el ruido de una caida  
  
Hao: emm...O.o-dice y apaga rapidamente el blanco-"hai un poblema"-piensa  
  
Yoh: Hao paso adgo?? -pregunta desde afuera  
  
Hao: emm...no nada edmanito ....-dice apagando el boton que hacia girar al blanco  
  
Yoh: puedo pasad??-pregunta  
  
Hao: emm...aoda...altido (ahora...altiro)-dice nervioso- dame un sedundo  
  
Yoh: esta biend ^_^-dice  
  
Len: ¬.¬ mejod botamosd la puedta- dice mirando a Yoh  
  
Yoh: calma Den que hay que confiad en Hao- dice en su tipico tono, o sea, de lo mas calmado  
  
Len: ¬.¬UU  
  
Hao: "fadta poko" - pensaba mientras ordenaba su habitación lo mas rapido que podia  
  
Yoh: yap Hao??- pregunta silvando calmadamente  
  
Hao: espeda un poco edmanito¡¡ - pide nervioso mientras desata a Manta de las cadenas- si dices algo de lo que ocudio te pego con mi espiditu de fuego- amenaza a Manta quitándole las flechas  
  
Yoh: yap Hao??- pregunta un poco impaciente (rena: O.o Yoh impaciente pili: sip es mi fic y pongo lo q kiera)  
  
Hao : sip edmanito altido te abdo (sip hermanito altiro te abro) -dice acercándose a la puerta y antes de abrir se voltea a mirar a Manta y lo amenaza con el puño en alto  
  
Hao abre la puerta y el Yoh-gumi entra  
  
Yoh: oa Manta- saluda alegremente al enano que estaba sentado en el suelo fingiendo una sonrisa  
  
Manta :oa..Yoh-saluda intentando no vomitar  
  
Len: que aciand?- pregunta echándole una de sus penetrantes miradas a Hao el que de inmediato se puso muy nervioso  
  
Manta.: ...pues-comienza pero es interrumpido  
  
Hao: emmm....miden chicos el enenin y yo jugábamos - dice un poco nervioso  
  
Manta: eso misdmo- dice  
  
Len: ya veo ¬.¬ -dice -"tengo cada de estupido o que??" - se pregunta el mismo con una venita en sien  
  
Hao: ^_^UUUU- mirando la cara de Len  
  
Yoh: vamos ad patio a jugad todos juntos??- pregunta  
  
Todos afirman hasta Hao y Manta Cuando van pasando por la sala donde se encontraba Jun y Anna viendo televisión...  
  
Yoh: chicas quieden jugad con nosotdos- pregunta mirando a Anna y a Jun  
  
Anna: esta biend- responde alegremente (rena:O.o pili: por eso digo que hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribo u.uUU)  
  
Jun: vamos¡¡¡¡-dice muy alegremente  
  
Cuando todos estan en el jardín de la casa...muy amplio por cierto  
  
Yoh: empecemos a jugad-dice...todos afirman con la cabeza  
  
Pero de repente aparece un remolino de viento...del que aparece un encapuchado ...  
  
Encapuchado: quied de ustedes es de la famidia Asakuda- pregunta  
  
Se podia distinguir que era un chico de corta edad al igual que nuestros shamanes pero a ninguno de ellos le parecia una voz familiar  
  
Listo¡¡¡¡ por fin termine el segundo capitulo espero que les aya gustado¡¡¡¡ Rena: por favor déjennos reviews Pili: eso mismo...^¬^...y por si no saben quien es Rena pues ella es..de la serie .hack// y su nombre completo es Rena Kunisaki...y tambien esta mi otro espiritu acompañante Shuugo Kunisaki (hermano de Rena) Shuugo/Rena/Pili: dejen reviews¡¡¡¡ onegai¡¡¡¡ sayounara ¡¡¡¡ 


	3. ¿quien es el bebe encapuchado?

Wolas¡¡¡¡ bueno la verdad queria decirles que hace mucho que tenia la idea de hacer un fic de los pequeños de shaman king y la idea me surgio cuando lei un fic muyy cute¡¡¡ que se llamaba "chibi tao tao cute¡¡¡" la verdad es que como hablan los personajes lo saque mas que nada de cómo se me enredan las letras habeses cuando escribo y tb de cómo hablan los personajes en el fic que mencione recien ^///^(shuugo/rena: wajajajajajjaja pili: ¬.¬) pero en fin...aquí va el tercer capitulo...  
  
Cute cute¡¡¡  
  
Tercer capitulo: "el bebe encapuchado"  
  
Yho/Hao: somos nosotdos ...-dicen los hermanos al unísono mientras se ponen el dedo en la boca al no entender nada...recordemos que solo tienen 3 o 4 años de edad  
  
Encapuchado : y cual esd Yoh-pregunta rascándose la cabeza al ver a los 2 bebes tan paecidos (shuugo: como no si son gemelos ¬.¬UU...rena/pili: buen punto)  
  
Yoh: yop...-dice mientras su hermano lo apunta con el dedo- Hao no apuntes...es de mada educadion -dice en tono de reproche hacia su hermano  
  
Hao: lo sientod- dice agachando la cabeza (rena: O.o...shhugo: ahora Hao pide perdon que vas a poner después...que Yoh fuma pito??...pili: no digas eso a mi me agrada Yoh ¡-¡)  
  
Anna: que quiedes con mi pometido??-pregunta en tono frio y desafiante al schico encapuchado  
  
Encapuchado: yo...yop...buenop...mm...es que yo quedia sabed si....ai mamita¡¡¡-lloriquea viendo a Anna que lo mira con una mirada de odio total  
  
Anna: si no me dices te mato...y te quedas bien muedtito¡¡¡-grita con una mirada de fuego  
  
Yoh: Annita cadmadita-dice  
  
Anna: nop-dice en tono frio  
  
Encapuchado: yo soy Lizel (Lizerg) ...-dice con voz temblorosa  
  
Horo: el ingues marika...-le dice a Len al oido (pili: ahora si que estoy demente...desde cuando que Len y Horo se llevan bien??)  
  
Len: sip...el cabesa de pasto- le dice a Horo al oido (pili: no me maten¡¡¡¡¡¡ waaaaaaaaa¡¡¡ @@)  
  
Lizerg : yo quedia peguntadle a Yoh...si podia jugad con ustedes pod que toi huedfanin - dice en tono de suplica ( rena: no sabemos ni quien le mato los papas porque Hao ta tranquilito)  
  
Hao: yo no jui (fui)- dice negando con la cabeza ante las miradas de furia de todos los ahí presentes  
  
Yoh-gumi: pues...quien te dos mato??-preguntan mirando al ingles nuevamente  
  
Lizerg: que se yop...pdeguntenle a la autoda del fic-dice en tono de duda apuntándome a mi...  
  
******/PAUSA/******  
  
Len: quend le mato los pades (padres)??- me pregunta en tono desafiante... sacando su lanza...  
  
Pili: voz desde siempre que tenes lanza...mmm...bueno...a propósito los padres de Lizerg murieron...ehh...porque...bueno... ya sep...murieron en un accidente de autos...- "no se quejen fue lo primero que se me ocurrio ^_^UUUU"  
  
Horo: ¬_¬UU Den te va a pegad  
  
Pili: y a mi por que??? ...si me pega lo saco del fic- echando una mirada estilo las de Anna callate-o-te-mato  
  
Len/Horo :lalalala -haciendose los inocentes  
  
Pili: ehhh...bueno ¬_¬UU  
  
Rena: Mejor seguimos ^¬^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Pili: esta bien  
  
******/FIN DE LA PAUSA/******  
  
Yoh: ya veod- dice  
  
Horo : TT-TT-llorando por la mirada que le eche  
  
Len: llodon...llodon...- dice riéndose de Horo-Horo  
  
Horo: TT-TT buaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡-llora mas fuerte aun  
  
Lizerg: puedo quedadme aquid- pregunta en tono tierno mientras se saca la parde de la capa que le tapaba el pelo  
  
Yoh: no sep ^_^...pdeguntale a Annita - dice apuntando a Anna  
  
Hao: Yoh no se apundta con el dedo - dice en tono critico a Yoh- tu me do dijidte- dice reflexivamente  
  
Yoh: lo sientod edmanito ^_^...jijijij-dice el shaman lanzando una pequeña risita- de todas manedas pdeguntale a Annita  
  
Anna: si te quedas tendas que limpiad la casa- dice mirando a Lizerg con una mirada fria  
  
Lizerg: estad biend -dice intentando no llorar- "que cduel es con migo" TT- TT-piensa  
  
Horo : Anna si que esd malitad -le dice a Len al oido cuando siente una de las penetrantes miradas de Anna (furiosa) clavada en el  
  
Len: mejod te callas- dice  
  
Anna: si Hoto-Hoto callated- dice con una mirada de odio  
  
Horo: sip¡¡-dice con voz de militar obedeciendo a su jefe... -"Anna es muy cdueld"-pensaba TT-TT  
  
Yoh: puesd si aceptasd las condicionesd de Annita te puedes quedad- dice con su tipica sonrisa  
  
Lizerg : acepto señod y señoda - dice poniendo una mano en su frente como militar (pili: que me dio con los militares ^¬^)  
  
Yoh-gumi menos Yoh y Anna: "que desespedado debe estad" - pensaban mirando a Anna  
  
Anna: larala- cantaba haciendo una lista de los deberes de Lizerg (rena:cm sabe escribir?? Pili: no sep u_uUUU)  
  
Yoh: Annita no cdees que edes un poco estdicta (estricta) con Lizedg - pregunta a Anna mientras ve que ya lleba como 10 metros de hoja con deberes para Lizerg  
  
Anna: pues...nop- dice sin darle importancia ya que estaba muy concentrada ... asi que ni siquiera paro de escribir  
  
Yoh: "pobde Lizedg" T-T "aunque mis entdenamientos son peodes"- pensaba el shaman recordando los entrenamientos de Anna  
  
Lizerg: TT-TT "cdeo que me van a todtudad"- pensaba  
  
Len: va a sufdid mussssssshhhhhhhoooo u_uUU- le dice a Horo-Horo en el oido.  
  
Horo: muuuuuusssssshhhhhoooo y mas- dice a Len  
  
Len: esod misdmo-dice a horo  
  
Anna: listod - dice mirando a Lizerg - tomda- dice y le da un delantal blenco y una escoba -a limpiad¡¡- le ordena  
  
Lizerg: yap voi TT-TT- dice sacándose la capa y poniéndose el dalantal que le habia pasado Anna y comenzando a barrer el pasillo  
  
Anna: mas te valed que no quede ninguna mandcha - dice mirando a Lizerg de reojo  
  
Mientras Lizerg limpia el resto del Yoh-gumi (Len, Yoh, Manta, Anna, Pilika, Horo, Jun y Hao) estaban centados formando un circulo en el jardín bajo la sombra de un arbol .estaban en el siguiente orden Yoh, Anna, Jun, Horo, Pilika, Len, Manta, Hao.  
  
Horo : zzzzzzzzzzzz- durmiendo apoyado en Jun  
  
Pilika: edmano mald educado despiedta¡¡- grita al oido de Horo el que se levanta en un dos por tres  
  
Horo: digamde capitand - dice como militar  
  
Pilika: jijijiji- rie  
  
Len: Hoto Hoto calladte- dice a Horo en tono de orden  
  
Yoh: y..- comienza  
  
Horo: y que..??- pregunta a Yoh  
  
Len: dejado que tedmine po- dice de nuevo a Horo en tono de orden  
  
Horo: yap - dice  
  
Yoh: y.que vamos a aced- pregunta en tono confundido  
  
Jun: juguemos -dice en tono alegre como si tubiera la misma edad que los chicos  
  
Pilika: que jugadmos??- pregunta mirando a Jun en tono confundido y con cara de "que-te-apuesto-que-no-tienes-idea"  
  
Jun: no sep- dice provocando que los demas chcos se caigan de espalda al estilo anime  
  
Pilika mira a Jun con cara de "ya-lo-sabia"  
  
Yoh: entoncesd que hacemosd??-pregunta nuevamente al grupo pero esta ves mira a Anna- tu sabesd??- le pregunta  
  
Anna: nop.tu sabesd??- le pregunta a Jun que estaba al lado  
  
Jun: nop.tu??-le pregunta a horo que ya estaba bien despierto  
  
Horo: sip.digo nop- dice y mira a Pilika con cara de "tu-sabes??"  
  
Pilika: pues..nop tengop idea- dice con una sonrisa y mira a Len- tu sabesd???- le pregunta  
  
Len.: nop.^///^ ehh.enanin tu sabesd??- pregunta a Manta  
  
Manta: nop.tu Hao??- pregunta mirando a Hao con una cara con un poco de miedo  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
Pili: denme ideas de que podria proponer Hao q que jugaran o hicieran los peques  
  
Rena: eso mismo dejen ideas en los reviews porfavor  
  
Shuugo: y tambien dejen reviews con su opinión del fic  
  
Pili/Rena/Shuugo: Onegaiii dejen reviews..Sayounara 


End file.
